Season 12 (1980-1981)
.]] on Sesame Street]] "]] Sesame Street Season 12 aired from November 24, 1980 to May 22, 1981. Overview This season adds traffic safety messages to their curriculum and also teach print symbols that children will encounter in class such as underlining, circling, folding, and crossing out. The show will continue to educate children in pre-reading, counting, and pre-science.CTW Newsletter: November 1980, Issue #48 Episodes Episodes 1446 - 1575 (130 episodes) * Episode 1446 -- 12th season premiere, Big Bird Goes to School * Episode 1447 -- A visit from Cowboy X * Episode 1448 -- Telly and Max have a problem * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 -- Linda returns from Japan * Episode 1451 -- P. T. Bunkum needs an act * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 * Episode 1455 -- Deena sleeps over at Maria's * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1459 -- Big Bird wants to fly * Episode 1460 -- Rooftop picnic * Episode 1477 * Episode 1482 * Episode 1484 * Episode 1486 -- Gordon gets an exercycle * Episode 1487 * Episode 1488 * Episode 1489 -- Bob gets an injury * Episode 1490 * Episode 1491 * Episode 1492 * Episode 1493 * Episode 1494 -- Big Bird stays overnight in Mr. Snuffleupaguses cave * Episode 1495 * Episode 1496 * Episode 1497 -- Mr. Ortiz's sister visits * Episode 1498 -- Snuffy plans to meet Bob * Episode 1499 * Episode 1500 -- Oscar hosts the Grouch Race of the Year on the Weird World of Sports * Episode 1501 * Episode 1502 * Episode 1503 * Episode 1504 * Episode 1505 -- Action Alphabet Day on Sesame Street * Episode 1506 * Episode 1507 * Episode 1508 * Episode 1509 -- The "Muddy 500" * Episode 1510 -- Oscar hosts the worm circus * Episode 1511 * Episode 1512 * Episode 1513 * Episode 1514 * Episode 1515 * Episode 1516 * Episode 1517 * Episode 1518 * Episode 1519 * Episode 1520 * Episode 1521 * Episode 1522 -- Mr. Hooper allows his store to be a location for a movie * Episode 1523 * Episode 1524 * Episode 1525 * Episode 1538 * Episode 1540 -- Telly visits Linda * Episode 1541 -- Camp Uglyyuccy * Episode 1545 * Episode 1556 * Episode 1557 * Episode 1558 * Episode 1559 * Episode 1560 * Episode 1561 * Episode 1562 * Episode 1563 -- Maria gets a raise * Episode 1564 * Episode 1565 * Episode 1570 -- Close Encounters of the Worst Kind * Episode 1575 -- 12th season finale, Heat Wave; Mr. Rogers visits Big Bird Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Bruno the Trashman, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Countess von Dahling, Deena, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Masha, Oscar the Grouch, Pearl, Poco Loco, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Warren Wolf Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Buffy, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Michael Earl, Karen Prell (Uncredited: Kevin Clash, Bryant Young) Guest Stars : Cab Calloway, Itzhak Perlman,Muppets' Gang to Brighten 12th Season of 'Sesame Street' - November 23, 1980 Fred Rogers Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd, Peter Swet * Original Muppets by: Don Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Bob Glover * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Don Sheffield * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Assistant to the Producer: Cathi Rosenberg * Production Coordinator: Arlene Sherman * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Rob Gardner, Cheryl Ann Jung * Film Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: David M. Clark, William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Louise J. Bruno * Video: Bryan Keen * Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Joe Lo-Re * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ron Procaccio * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, PhD * Researchers: Janet Shapiro, Maria Rosa Alvarez * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 12